


【MewGulf】曼谷夏夜

by 汤大爷 (Teixxxx)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teixxxx/pseuds/%E6%B1%A4%E5%A4%A7%E7%88%B7
Summary: 现实向。患得患失哭包Mew x 直来直往霸气Gulf4发快速完结。MG 2周年快乐。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *内含插入情节。

当Gulf站在公寓门外的时候，脑子里还混乱的闪过很多人的声音。

现在是泰国最热的时节，可好死不死偏偏今天停电了，Gulf只能迈着两条长腿费劲巴力的爬了好几层楼，现在才在公寓一处门口站定。

整个大楼失去了电力供应，走廊里的中央空调自然是停止运行了，刚刚爬楼的时候不觉得怎么样，现在因为闷热加上累产生的后劲才慢慢找上了Gulf。漂亮的青年饱满的小嘴微微张开急促的喘息着，胸膛跟着快速的起伏，汗水从浓密的发鬓处聚积，汇成一定重量的汗滴后又顺着他的脸蛋滚落到脖子里，弄的Gulf缩了缩脖子。

怪痒的。

Gulf在门口呆站了好一会了，他知道屋里有人。Gulf叹了口气，努力屏蔽了一下满脑子的声音。

“Nong你今天还是不要去找他啦，从下午开始就情绪怪怪的，不知道怎么了。”  
“PhiMew啊，他工作结束之后就自己闷声开车走了。”  
“马上还有一次workshop哦，可以来一起围读下11集的剧本哦，编剧团队的工作人员刚刚改了一版新的呐，Nong。”

Gulf从昨天开始就联系不上Mew了，两人Line聊天对话框最后停留在Gulf问Mew今天累不累这句话上，但是已读未回。问了周边的工作人员后，Gulf得到了上面的回复，每个人都告诉他今天Mew情绪不对劲，生人勿近的样子，但是没人知道Mew到底怎么了，没有一个人。

Gulf担心他的哥哥，所以他跑来了，和妈妈说晚上可能不回家了之后就自己跑到Mew的公寓来找他了。他想知道他的哥哥到底怎么了。

急促的喘息渐渐停息，Gulf抬手敲了敲门，过了好久，里面传来踢踢踏踏的慵懒脚步声，门开了。Mew异常疲惫的脸出现在了门后。

“嗷，Gulf你怎么来了？”Mew对于漂亮青年的造访显然有些吃惊，消瘦疲惫的脸颊上平添了些生动。  
“Phi昨天一天没回我消息呀。”修长的青年平视着门内的人，语气里有一丝丝的抱怨。  
“对不起呐，”Mew边表示歉意边让开身子让Gulf进来，“…我忘回了。”

房间和他的主人有着差不多的性格，干净、规整，但细节上有些跳脱。因为停电，屋里只能借助打开窗户后外面吹进来的自然风解暑，薄纱窗帘被风吹的飘飘荡荡，客厅桌子上随意放着两本被翻开的乐谱，现在也因为风的原因，被吹的沙沙翻动，笔记本电脑亮着屏幕摊在一边，页面停留在他们都常用的社交SNS上，信息短短，一页面可以刷过好几条，Gulf四处扫视着屋里大概的情况，直到Mew端着水杯走了回来。

“呐，冰箱里冰块有点化了，但应该还可以。”Mew大手握着一个玻璃杯递给Gulf，Gulf怀疑Mew把他冰箱里所有的冰块都用上了，这杯水冰的Gulf身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Gulf边喝水边盯着Mew，他太知道这个大自己6岁的哥哥有多别扭了，但是就是因为知道Mew有多别扭，所以搞得喜欢有话直说的Gulf也跟着别扭起来。一杯水喝完了，透明的玻璃杯里只剩下冰块在里面叮叮当当，Gulf不着痕迹的叹了口气。

“还要再来一杯吗？”Mew问道。

Gulf摇摇头，眼睛一眨不眨的歪着头继续盯着Mew看。Mew靠近Gulf接回他手里的玻璃杯，偏头看到Gulf鬓角处还未干透的汗水，顺手用指背帮Gulf擦了个干净。

“真是，竟然今天停电，爬楼梯上来的吧？累吗？”Mew边走回厨房，边开口问。

“所以，Phi你到底怎么了？”Gulf心里翻了个白眼，他实在忍不住了，如果今天自己不开这个口，对面的这个男人100%是不会和他说一个字儿的！

“我没怎么呀，干嘛这么问？”Mew把玻璃杯放到水槽里，有力的双臂撑着水池，抬头看着Gulf，声音拔高了些。

Gulf之前一直没注意到，不知道从什么时候开始，Mew开始变得有点消瘦的过分，虽然身上的肌肉底子还在，但是整个人看起来薄了很多。尤其现在，之前多少还有些肉感的脸，此刻正因为有些火气，被紧咬的牙关撑起了明显的骨骼弧度，眉间的皱纹也更深了些。

公寓是开放型厨房的设计，Gulf走到水槽的另一边，巴掌大的小脸微微探近Mew，然后抬起手隔着水槽覆上了Mew的眉间，轻轻地揉搓着。

“Phi我不是来吵架的，我很担心你。”Gulf声音低低的，不奶也不娇，“所以Phi想和我说说到底怎么了吗？”

Mew盯着Gulf看了好一会，微薄的嘴唇有了些许抑制不住的颤抖，还没等Gulf反应过来，Mew的鼻头变得通红，随即低下了头。颤抖的肩膀告诉Gulf，Mew在哭。Gulf绕过水槽，抓住了Mew的肩膀，好像是有了依靠的样子，Mew本来直立的身体开始摇摇欲坠，Gulf纤细的手臂怎么可能抓的住，也就顺势跟着Mew一起瘫坐到了地板上。

Gulf张了几次嘴想问问到底怎么了，但最后还是什么都没说，只是轻轻地抱着Mew，一下一下的抓挠着Mew的后背，直到Mew逐渐冷静下来。

“…我也不知道怎么了，”好一会后，Mew终于开口了，刚刚哭过的嗓子还有些发紧，声音低沉又含糊，Mew抓住Gulf的手臂再次把头埋了进去，不声不响了。

“Phi呐，我虽然想的不是很多，但不代表我什么都不想呐，Phi你就是心里装的事太多了。”Gulf一边仍抓挠着Mew的背一边低声说道，“如果你实在不想和我说怎么了也没有关系，但是我很担心你想太多影响到你自己的心情呐。”

好像被Gulf说中了一样，刚刚还不声不响的人努力的缩了缩身体，埋着头叹了好长的一口气。

“Gulf，我们选的这条路是对的么？”Mew终于抬起头，和Gulf面对面的坐着。眼睛有些许红肿，看起来怪可怜的。

Mew的这个问题从来不在Gulf的思考范畴里，一时间Gulf也被噎住了，不知道要怎么回答。

“Gulf，我和你在一起的每一天都很开心，你也是吗？”Mew继续开口问。  
“当然，Phi，”Gulf的小脑袋快速的点着，肯定的不能再肯定，“和Phi在一起我也很舒服。”  
“所以，是我贪心吗？我只想好好地和你在一起，但是不想太多的人对我们指指点点，多奢望一点都不行的那种…”Mew说着说着又开始皱起了眉头，他可能也觉得自己的话有些语无伦次。

但是Gulf听明白了，聪明的青年听明白了。

他的哥哥是个极其别扭的人，哦，这样的形容不准确，应该说他的哥哥在自己可以理解的范围认知里是个合理别扭的人，Mew别扭在外在，Gulf别扭在内里。所以时间一个月一个月的过来，彼此加深了解的两个人反倒可以越走越近。Gulf很快理解了Mew话里的意思，他的哥哥是个内心极其柔软敏感又耳根子软的人，外界的任何的信息对Mew来说都能成为刺穿他的心的箭，他知道，他的哥哥是个极其缺乏安全感又拼命扮狠的人。

“Phi呐，虽然我不知道你在哪里看到或听到了些什么，这些信息对你产生了不好的影响，但是，”Gulf掰正了Mew的脸，让他平视着自己，“我就在这里，我可以保护你呐。”

Mew从来没想过有一天他的男孩可以长大，那个之前说着“我觉得Phi会保护我”的男孩长大了。Mew很快又没出息的哭了，不过这次不再是夹杂着闷闷不乐的情绪，而是一种豁然开朗的晴空万里。

“我虽然不知道这条路到底对不对，我只知道，如果没选这条路，我无法遇到你呐，Phi…”Gulf紧紧抱着他的哥哥，在他人生道路上拥有极其珍贵位置的哥哥。


	2. Chapter 2

“我觉得Phi你真的该少看点SNS信息了。”Gulf现在正摊在公寓的沙发上，用Mew的账号慢慢滑动着页面。天色渐渐暗了下来，外面的空气也跟着凉爽了不少，吹进来的风拂过Gulf的脸，还挺舒服。

「他俩没以前那么甜了，不会要拆了吧…」  
「房子塌了，准备换下家了。」  
「天啊，你们这群人真是站着说话不腰疼，他们也是人好吧，他们不需要隐私吗？」  
…

负面消息太多了，看的Gulf都直皱眉头，他抱着Mew的电脑再次确定了自己的想法是正确的，他的哥哥果然又被这些糟糕的信息影响到了。

看着厨房里忙着下面条准备当两人晚餐Mew，Gulf已经不知道今天叹了多少口气了。

“Gulf，你的那一份要我多放些辣椒酱吗？”Mew停下抬头问道。  
“好啊，Phi，”Gulf笑着点点头，放下电脑，慢悠悠的站了起来。Gulf觉得自己可能又长个了，虽然平时仍然还是平视Mew的情况居多，但是今天总觉得他的哥哥过分娇小了。

“要不要我帮忙呀？”Gulf刚刚换了一件Mew的背心，现在光溜溜的手臂贴着Mew的，因为Mew一直在厨房里忙活，整个身体热乎乎的。

“不用啦，很快就好了，你去餐桌等一下就好了。”Mew用手臂拱了拱Gulf，让他从厨房出去，这公寓再高级，厨房的配置也还是着实小了些，两个180+的男人挤在厨房里，转身都费劲。

被赶出来的Gulf默默拿好了碗筷乖乖坐在餐桌边上，两只小手撑在下巴上，默默地看着他的哥哥忙活着。

其实，Gulf对Mew理解的辣并没有抱多大希望，宗澈瓦家族的两兄妹都对辣味食物极其无能，他们嘴里的辣在Gulf这来说可能就是有了点调味，就比如现在，Mew一脸担心的边看着Gulf吃，边念叨会不会放太多辣椒酱了，还行吗之类的话，反观Gulf那边，吃的一脸平静，因为——他根本没吃出辣味。

“今天回家吗？”晚餐时间结束了，Mew这样问。  
“Phi希望我回去吗？”Gulf睁着好看的圆溜溜的大眼睛看着Mew。  
“嗷，我没有希望你回去，我只是问问，如果你准备回去我一会开车送你，如果不回去，那更好。”Mew有些无奈又有些局促的样子让Gulf忍不住笑了起来。  
“今天我可以不回去吗？”Gulf笑完之后很认真的看着Mew，“接下来我们需要聊聊工作。”  
“嗷！当然好，你不回家我很高兴呐，”Mew的心情现在已经明显好些了，语气都跟着欢快了起来，“不过聊什么工作？”  
“过两天还有次workshop啊，”Gulf回到沙发上，打开手机，调出里面的文件，“呐，刚编剧团队发过来的新版剧本，11集的。”Gulf举起手机晃悠了一下。

Mew也点开了自己的手机，新版文件躺在ttss2的剧组群里等着有需要的人下载它。Mew捧着手机点了文件下载，和Gulf并肩窝在了沙发里。

“哦吼，”看了一会新剧本，Mew发出了一声感叹，他看到了非常短的一场戏的文字描述。

xx场 日，内，房间  
人物：Tharn，Type  
内容：ML

字数越少事儿越大，Mew偏头看着Gulf，显然Gulf也看到这场了，现在Gulf也正一脸平静的看着Mew。

“呃…Phi，这场戏…我觉得…咱们需要表演…”Gulf憋了好半天，憋出了这么一句话。  
“哈？”Mew一脸疑惑的看着Gulf。他没太明白什么意思。  
“就！”Gulf快被自家男人气死了，蠢透了！“我们不能真情实感吧？”Gulf努力的看着Mew，希望Mew能快些理解他的意思。  
“啊！！！”好一会过去了，Mew终于反应过来了，整张脸刷的红透了。“呃呃，听你的，我们稍微收敛着点来吧。”

接下来又是一段时间的沉默读剧本时间，不知过去多久了，Gulf突然转正身体对着Mew，“Phi，和我演练一下。”

明明因为夜晚的降临，气温开始下降了些，但是因为Gulf的一句话，Mew觉得现在比盛夏的午后3点都难耐。

“练…练哪场？”Mew磕磕巴巴。  
“还能哪场？Phi？”Gulf你小恶魔的尾巴露出来了ja。

难得两人都不工作的时间，Gulf想获得愉悦，他也想他喜欢的人获得愉悦，再简单不过了。

“我先去洗个澡。”Mew刚要起身就被Gulf拉了回来，漂亮青年一脸“事儿真多”的表情。  
“Phi，等你洗完了，我就要睡着了。”Gulf笑嘻嘻的说，一口整齐的小尖牙露了出来。

被拉回沙发的Mew也抿嘴笑了，浓密的眉毛不自觉的挑了挑。Gulf曲起两条长腿大大方方的跨坐在了Mew的大腿上，两手撑在Mew的腹肌上，仍显稚嫩的脸蛋缓缓靠近Mew，在离Mew的脸仅仅1cm的距离处停了下来。

“Phi，我觉得你最近过于瘦了。”虽然语气听着像玩笑，但是Gulf是真的在担心这件事儿。  
“我会好好吃饭的。”Mew高挺的鼻子蹭了蹭Gulf同样高挺的鹰钩鼻，笑眯眯的说，他知道他的小朋友哪句话是在开玩笑哪句话是真的担心，Mew是个工作狂+内心情感隐藏者，所以经常容易因为各种原因忘记或不想吃饭，但是他知道他的小朋友担心他，所以他会改。

Gulf抬起一只手轻柔的摸了摸Mew的头发，像疼爱孩子的妈咪。Mew舒服的闭上了眼睛，他从不觉得Gulf抚摸他的头是冒犯，他享受这样的疼爱。他的男孩爱他。Gulf抬起屁股往前蹭坐了些，和Mew贴的更近了。现在两人可以清晰的感受到对方身体传出来的热气。

Gulf喜欢Mew身上温暖的香气，他以前问过Mew用了什么这么香，Mew只说每天洗澡会用固定的沐浴液。Gulf把脸埋在Mew的脖颈里，使劲的吸了一大口，然后满足的又蹭了蹭，暂时不想动了。Mew把两条手臂搭在Gulf的后背上，合着怀里的人一起呼吸，Mew睁着大眼睛盯着乌漆嘛黑的天花板发呆，最近这段时间的阴霾好像也随着每一次的一吸一呼从自己的体内排了出去。Mew修长的手指一节一节的点过Gulf的脊梁骨，滑到Gulf的腰上才停下，Gulf最近也瘦了，之前的团团脸清瘦了不少，但是肚子上的软肉肉倒是一点都没少，Mew毫无意识的开始捏着Gulf肚子上的肉，解压又快乐。

“Phi，”身上别别扭扭的感觉终于让Gulf支起了身体，“捏的舒服么？”Gulf一脸无奈的撇着嘴盯着Mew。

Mew看着Gulf的表情傻乎乎的咧嘴乐了，然后点点头，手上动作也没停，捏的起劲。Gulf看着Mew，歪了歪头皱着眉，然后垂下眼也用手戳了戳自己的肚子，他本人完全不知道捏肚子上的肉到底有什么乐趣可言。

“Phi，”Gulf把Mew的两只手从自己的肚子上拔了下来放到了自己的肩膀上，“玩别的地方吧。”Gulf笑嘻嘻的看着Mew，Gulf自己都不知道，瘦了的自己一边脸颊上有一处若隐若现的长酒窝，Mew近距离的看着Gulf，发现了这点小小的变化，抬手戳了戳Gulf的脸蛋。像得到特赦一样，Gulf慢悠悠的爬了过来，垂下头亲了亲Mew的睫毛，他喜欢他哥哥的睫毛，又长又翘，漂亮极了。

Gulf环住Mew纤细的脖颈，一只手插入Mew柔软的头发里，一下一下的拽着。迫使Mew的头跟着一下一下的后仰，Mew也不生气，长手指轻轻的捏在Gulf的耳朵上，一下一下的同等频率的揉搓着，两个人很能快速适应对方的节奏，契合的要命。

Gulf抽手出来的时候不小心刮到了Mew的耳环，本来在Mew耳朵上呆的好好的耳环可怜的掉了下来。Gulf有些慌了手脚，因为他自己没有耳洞，所以不知道刚才那一下会不会弄疼对方。

“对不起，Phi，疼吗？”Gulf偏头看着Mew的耳朵。  
“亲亲就不疼了。”Mew低沉的声音冲进Gulf的耳朵里，像是点燃了些什么。不过Gulf还沉浸在可能犯错的恐惧中，反应慢了半拍，担心的用小手搓揉着Mew的耳朵。

“真的没事吗？都红了！”Gulf看着Mew，表情有些可怜，他不想弄疼他的哥哥。  
“都说了，亲亲就不疼了。”Mew一双狭长的桃花眼似笑非笑，心里想：傻小孩真好骗，自己的耳洞都多少年了，刚刚那轻飘飘的一刮，会疼才奇怪。

Gulf信了。他垂着头，柔软的唇瓣抿着Mew的耳朵亲了亲也吮了吮，Gulf的鼻息刚好喷进Mew的耳朵里，瘙痒的不行。Mew伸手捧过Gulf的小脸，对着那两瓣漂亮又熟悉的唇亲了下去。很快Gulf的嗯嗯啊啊被堵在口腔中溢不出来，滑溜溜的小舌头也开始到处乱窜，直到和Mew的舌头缠到一起才消停下来。Gulf有点着急，他有点喘不上气了，没轻没重的合上了牙齿，忘记了Mew的小舌头还没回家，Mew就这么被结结实实的咬了一下。

“嘶——”这是真疼了，Mew猛的抽离了自己的唇，连着的银丝还冰冰凉凉的没断开，就看到一丝猩红顺着Mew的唇边溢了出来。

“！！！”Gulf捧着Mew的脸慌张的查看着，甚至开始用手去翘Mew的嘴巴，想看看伤的严不严重。  
“没事没事，你别把手指头全伸进来啊！”Mew因为口腔里多了个“异物”，说话含含糊糊，努力晃着头想把Gulf伸进自己嘴里的手里送出去。

Mew终于腾出手抓住Gulf的手腕，把Gulf的手指从自己的口腔中抽离出去，Gulf的手还保持着原来的姿势停在空中，漂亮的红唇嘟起老高，看着更饱满了。

“乖乖，好了好了，”Mew感受到了Gulf不安的情绪，把人儿圈在怀里，让Gulf的头嵌进自己的颈窝，一个用力，抱着Gulf站了起来，Gulf也乖乖的窝在Mew的怀里，任由Mew抱着自己去任何地方。


	3. Chapter 3

两个人进入公寓1楼正门的时候都没看到贴着的停电通知上写着到底几点恢复电力供应，现在已经临近晚上8点钟了，仍然没有要来电的样子，借着外面的些许自然光，Mew抱着Gulf进到了卧室，把Gulf安安稳稳的放在了宽阔的大床上。如果说客厅是主人的外在性格的话，那么卧室绝对就是主人的内心性格体现。

Gulf在家的时候是绝对不会因为起床就铺床的，“反正晚上还要睡，为什么早起后要铺？”漂亮青年对铺床的想法一直是这样的。但是Mew不一样，在没正式准备睡觉之前，床铺干净的仿佛今天这套房子刚刚装修好等着主人拎包入住一样。

Gulf身体的侵入让雪白的大床蔓延开了一层褶皱，Gulf喜欢Mew的床，柔软、厚实，实在太适合睡觉了。Gulf也喜欢Mew现在做的事，他发自内心的觉得自己是对方心里与其他人不同的存在，他的哥哥有洁癖，他的哥哥不允许别人在没洗澡之前就坐他的床，但是今天，Gulf这样被允许了。

曼谷的夜空仍然延续着白天的雾霾气，空气闻起来闷闷的，看起来也不清透，Mew有几次都想先把敞开的窗户关上，但是漆黑黑的房间里，Gulf星星般的眼睛亮晶晶的盯着Mew，让Mew办不到离开去关窗的这一件小小的事情。

Mew站在床边，垂眼看着Gulf的小手慢慢地勾弄着自己的手，血液现在正充斥着Mew两条垂下的手臂，把两臂的青筋撑的饱满，Gulf抬起食指，顺着Mew手臂青筋的脉络一点点上移，又一点点下降。

夏夜的蝉鸣开始聒噪起来，就像Mew此刻的内心一样，Mew分开Gulf两条长腿，蹲跪在Gulf面前，双手圈着面前青年的腰，抬头仰视着Gulf，面前的青年实在是漂亮，浓密的眉下面一双笑意盈盈的眼睛现在正看着Mew。

Mew把自己整颗脑袋都埋进Gulf的胸里，是Gulf身上独有的气味，让Mew感到极其安心的气味，Mew支起身体，有些粗暴的扯起现在正套在Gulf身上的属于自己的背心，然后再次把头埋了进去，松手让背心盖住了自己的整颗脑袋。

都是血气方刚正当年，白天刚刮好的胡子，下午可能就已经冒出青茬了，更不要说现在已经晚上了，Mew尖瘦的下巴现在正顶在Gulf的肚子上，没有了衣料的阻隔，Mew一下巴的胡茬全磨蹭在了Gulf的皮肤上，如果现在有电的话，两人就能看到此刻Gulf的肚子皮肤已经被Mew刮蹭的通红了。Gulf隔着衣料双手抱着Mew的脑袋，低头轻啄着，腹部的瘙痒感让Gulf整个人开始兴奋了起来，他想要，想要这个正在自己两腿之间的人。

Mew的双手再次不老实的伸进背心里，覆在了Gulf消瘦的后背上，青年皮肤光滑、柔软，一切触感直戳Mew的萌点。可能是真的痒了，Mew感觉到Gulf呼吸加快了些，肉滚滚的小肚子一鼓一鼓的，Mew一个没忍住，张开嘴咬了一大口，小舌头也不老实的伸了出来，在腹部的软肉上轻轻舔舐着。不过Mew很快放弃了继续这个动作，舌头的伤口碰到了Gulf皮肤上的咸味，疼的Mew打了个哆嗦。

Mew把自己的脑袋从衣服里解放了出来，一头顺毛现在被磨蹭的支楞巴翘，感觉多了一些不常见的俏皮。Gulf抬手帮Mew梳理好乱糟糟的头发，笑嘻嘻的不说话。

“哦~”Mew实在喜欢看Gulf笑的样子，惹人怜爱的让Mew不自觉的在喉咙里发出了娇气的呼噜声。Mew双手穿过Gulf的腋下，抱孩子一样把正在床沿边坐着Gulf挪到了床中间，Gulf坐累了，顺势躺下了。

Mew撑着双臂把Gulf圈在中间，俯视面前躺平了的青年，Gulf有一个极其饱满好看的额头，现在因为平躺，四处散开的头发把额头完整的暴露在Mew的眼前，Mew曲起手臂平贴在了Gulf身上，开玩笑一样的用自己下巴的胡茬磨蹭着Gulf光滑的额头。

“Phi，好痒，”Gulf努力偏头躲了一下，但是目前被圈的可活动范围极其有限，躲了几下无果后，只能认命。Mew低下头额头顶着Gulf的额头，短暂的闭上了眼睛，嘴角微微翘起了一个好看的弧度，现在这一刻，他有巨大的满足感。他希望时间就此停住就好了。

Gulf双手推开压在自己身上的Mew，大口呼吸了一下之后，顺手把Mew的背心扒了下来，甩在了地上，Gulf抬起一根手指戳了戳Mew一侧胸口前凸起的粉红，另一只手把Mew拉近自己，再次露出小恶魔的微笑。

“Phi，你再墨迹下去，我真的要睡着了。”

Gulf身上的背心被Mew抬到了胸口处，只露出了两只美味的小巧克力豆，此刻两个小家伙正昂首挺立着，仿佛比主人还着急，“主人的男朋友快来爱抚我们呀！快点呀！”

Mew再次跪趴下来，张嘴对准Gulf其中一侧的小豆豆咬了下去，本来早已挺立的奶头现在因为突然而来的温暖刺激更膨胀了些，Gulf觉得自己的胸口现在被逗弄的已经肿的不行了。细细碎碎的声音也没经过Gulf的允许就自动从青年漂亮的嘴里滚了出来，Gulf努力低头看着正在自己胸前忙活的男人，喘息声逐渐沉重了起来，饱满湿润的下唇的一侧现在正被自己的小尖牙紧紧地咬住。

这才仅仅是来自眼前男人给到的第一层快感。

“Phi，”Gulf叫了一声，Mew闻声抬头，看到了眼前青年涨的通红的脸，Mew放弃了继续和胸口的战斗，往上爬了过去，堵住了Gulf湿润温暖的唇。Mew的亲吻Gulf分外熟悉，两人不管是拍摄中还是私下已经亲吻过无数次了，但是Gulf仍然贪恋他的哥哥的亲吻，Gulf总能被他的哥哥的亲吻点燃，哥哥的亲吻是他的导火索。

Mew今天似乎最后的火气仍然没有彻底散去，起初温柔的亲吻开始变得侵略性十足，Gulf渐渐开始抵御不住Mew的入侵，口腔中的小舌头只能被动的跟着Mew的节奏被缠绕，可能是怕Gulf再咬人，Mew修长有力的手现在正死死的掐住Gulf脸颊两侧，迫使Gulf只能张嘴被动接受，这样的亲吻让Gulf感到不适同时呼吸不畅。Gulf的挣扎终于让不知不觉暴躁起来的Mew停了下来，他一脸歉意的看着Gulf，双手抚着Gulf被自己掐红的脸。

“抱歉，Gulf，”Mew皱着眉闭上眼睛，想让自己冷静下来。Gulf的双手捧住Mew的脸，

“看着我，”双手有力的摇晃，迫使Mew睁开了眼睛直视着Gulf。

“我不管Phi到底在想什么，”Gulf漂亮的大眼睛里现在弥漫着怒气和…怜惜之情，“和我在一起的时候，麻烦Phi只想着我！”

Gulf拉过Mew，半抬着身体亲吻着Mew的唇，重新找回了主动权。Mew在Gulf的愤怒中清醒了过来，慢慢温柔地、感情充沛的回应着Gulf的亲吻。

Gulf自己抬手捏着自己胸前的巧克力豆们，这里现在因为刚刚长时间的吸吮逗弄肿胀的不行，不缓解一下的话有些难受，Mew发现了Gulf的动作，不着痕迹的吞了下口水，从Mew这个角度看，Gulf自己抚摸自己的这个操作实在是太诱人了。Mew大手穿过Gulf的腰部用力一抬，另一只手便轻车熟路的把Gulf身上的短裤扒了下来，现在Gulf在Mew的眼里一览无余，Gulf完全没有在意Mew正在对自己做什么，揉捏自己的胸部让他自己感到非常的舒服，直到Mew温热的大手圈住了Gulf此刻已经充血了的硬挺。

“Phi，”Gulf停下自己手里的动作，看着骑在自己身上，已经把覆在身上的所有布料都脱掉了的Mew，此刻他的哥哥正心无旁骛的低头伺候着自己的硬挺，青年的臀瓣随着Mew手上的节奏同样有规律的一下下的抬起又落下，一股子热气快速的蔓延到了青年身体的所有地方，很快Gulf身体浮起了一层细细密密的汗珠，无法用语言形容的快感让青年的脚趾紧紧地蜷缩起来。

Gulf知道他正在经历第二层愉悦。

青年在快感中同样起了贪念，他双手分别抓着Mew曲在自己身侧的两条长腿，青年纤细的手指用力的摩擦着Mew大腿的内侧，感受着Mew大腿肌肉的硬度，Mew一手抓着Gulf的硬挺，一手放肆的覆在Gulf软乎乎的肚子上，同步的揉捏着，却完全无暇顾及自己的硬挺已经抬头到几近哀求：主人！你也看看我啊！我还是你的小宝贝吗？

“Phi，”Gulf喘息着张口，饱满红艳的小嘴中溢出来了些许的浪荡气音，但可能叫的太过娇弱，没引起Mew什么反应，Gulf挣扎着抓住了正在兴头上的Mew的两只手，迫使Mew停了下来。

“Phi，”Gulf又叫了一遍，Mew因为被迫的停止，双手还在微微颤抖的停在半空中，不解的看着Gulf。

“进来。”Gulf笑着看着Mew，一脸笃定。

“？？”同样因为情欲而激动的Mew喘息中皱起了眉头，一脸不解的样子。

“进来，”Gulf再次开口，喘息未停，“要了我。”


	4. Chapter 4

人在一定的情况下，会因注意力过于集中或受到的冲击太大，渐渐对外界的信息接收能力变得不再敏感，比如现在，从开始陪伴到Mew现在的蝉鸣声，在Mew的耳朵里越来越弱，直到完全听不见了。

“进来。”“要了我。”这两句话足够致命。

Mew无意识的、摇摇晃晃的从Gulf身上爬了下来，歪歪斜斜的走出了卧室。

Gulf看着Mew突然消失在房间外的背影一时也没反应过来，瞬间袭来的失落感让青年把自己重重的摔回床上，不再被逗弄的身体，虽然酥麻的快感仍在，但是一身汗水的身体被窗外吹进来的风刺激的打了个激灵，Gulf侧过身去，蜷起两条长腿，缩在了床中间。

很快消失在卧室外的人又折返了回来，Mew掰过Gulf的身体一言不发，大手一伸，托起Gulf两条长腿架在自己的肩膀上，腾出来一只手抓过放在身侧的套套，张嘴咬住塑料外包装用力一撕，便把内容物套在了自己的硬挺上。整个动作一气呵成。

Gulf看着Mew从动作开始到结束，笑容渐渐溢满了整张团团脸，失落感也被遣散的彻彻底底，他的哥哥也想要他，他的哥哥想安全的要他，所以他的哥哥只是出去找保护措施的工具去了。

Mew又抓起了一个瓶子，单手用拇指弹开了瓶盖，一股子甜蜜的椰奶香漫了出来。Mew的公寓里没有润滑液这种东西，只能抓来椰油临危受命了。椰油有一丝丝的凉，刚随着Mew的手指触碰到Gulf后穴时候，漂亮青年浑身抖了一下，架在Mew肩膀上的两条长腿不自觉的收紧了些。

“放松，”Mew偏头亲了亲Gulf毛绒但纤细的小腿，一手轻轻地抚摸着Gulf的腰侧和饱满的臀瓣，试图让身下的人儿放轻松。Gulf很快适应了椰油的温度，Mew小心翼翼的探进一根修长的手指，四下翻转着、扩张着一会需要侵略进来的甬道。

“疼吗？”Mew靠近Gulf，低声问着。Gulf摇摇头，抬手抓了抓Mew的头发，反倒像是在安慰Mew一样。很快Mew第二根、第三根手指一起探了进去，Gulf终于皱起了眉头，现在开始有点疼了。Mew一直注意着Gulf的反应，看到Gulf的表情，Mew很快停了下来，正准备抽离Gulf的身体，被Gulf及时拦住。

“别停，继续。”Gulf眨着漂亮的大眼睛坚定的看着Mew，或许是因为疼痛，Gulf大大的眼睛里蒙上了一层水气，看上去实在是惹人怜爱。

“很快就好了。”Mew手上动作不停，把指尖全部的椰油均匀的涂抹进了Gulf后穴的甬道里，才停下了手里的动作。

Mew俯下身在Gulf的脸蛋上、脖子上轻轻地啄着，最后啄到了Gulf的唇瓣，Gulf使坏伸出艳红的小舌头舔了舔Mew的嘴唇，Mew的嘴唇刚刚在撕外包装的时候可能刮蹭到了里面的油，一股巧克力的味道。Mew正在用一只巧克力味道的套套。想到这里，Gulf抿着嘴笑了起来，他的哥哥为什么这么可爱。

“如果太疼，叫停我。”Mew亲了亲Gulf的鼻尖，抿着薄唇也笑了起来。

“麻烦你快点。”Gulf话语里省去了一切敬语词汇，简单、直接。

Gulf感受着自己的后穴慢慢被Mew的硬挺撑开，一种窒息的感觉突然蔓延开来，一瞬间的疼痛让Gulf张大了嘴但无法正常呼吸。Mew慢慢挤进窄小的通道，一只手轻轻抚摸着Gulf圆圆的小耳朵，“呼吸，Gulf，呼吸。”

疼痛是一瞬间的事儿，Mew并没有强势的进攻，而是等Gulf适应了之后才继续挺进，现在糟糕了，Gulf感觉到的不是疼痛，而是一种只能从内部才能收获到的至上愉悦。Mew的硕大已经完全没入了Gulf 的身体，薄薄的肠壁被Mew的侵入一下一下的刮蹭着，Mew硬挺弯起的弧度刚好顶住Gulf体内一个致命的敏感点，可怕的战栗感冲进了Gulf全身每一条神经每一个细胞。

最后的愉悦时刻来了。

Mew逐渐加快了顶动的速度，一只手与Gulf的一只手紧紧的十指紧扣，一只手圈住Gulf的硬挺上下套弄着，本来想憋着不出声的身下青年实在承受不住了，张开了红艳的小嘴，释放了所有的情欲音符，Mew栖了过来，堵住了浪叫中Gulf的小嘴，在一下下的律动中，两人互相满足的交换着口中的津液。

一滴冰凉的水渍滴落在Gulf眼睑上，很快又顺着Gulf的眼睑滚落进Gulf的发里，消失不见了。沉浸在喜悦中的Gulf睁开眼，看着面前这个同样沉浸在喜悦中的男人，哭了。

很快，接二连三的泪珠毫无征兆的从Mew漂亮狭长的眼睛里滚落下来，有的滴在Gulf身上，有的滚进Mew自己的嘴里，看见Gulf正在看着自己，Mew没出息的哭得更凶了。

“Phi，”Gulf抬起小手擦着Mew一脸的泪水，软软的叫了一声，声音里满是心疼，“现在被上的人是我好嘛。”Gulf半开玩笑的看着Mew，想缓解下Mew突然激动起来的情绪。

“对不起，Gulf，”Mew声音颤抖，但努力忍着发出正常的声音用于对话，“如果没有你，我怎么办才好。”刚刚被Gulf擦干净的脸，又一次被两条泪痕洗涮了一次。

Gulf当然知道他的哥哥到底在别扭的担心着什么，但是他不想考虑很久以后的未来，当下这一刻他和他喜欢的人心意相通，这对他来说就足够了。

以后的事，以后再去说吧…

Mew再次亲吻了Gulf的嘴唇，脸颊上冰冰凉凉的眼泪也沾了一些在Gulf现在滚烫的脸上，双重的刺激已经到达了顶峰，身体告诉Gulf：要来了！

可能着实是心意相通，Mew圈着Gulf硬挺的手上渐渐加速，伴随着体内被快速刮蹭着的敏感点，一场雷电触感袭过后，Mew手上抓着的Gulf的硬挺喷射出了一股股白浊，与此同时，Gulf体内的勇士也迎来了最后一冲刺。

Mew从喉咙里发出一声闷吼，全身肌肉猛的紧绷了起来，随后在缓慢的平息中，又渐渐的放松了下来。Mew慢慢退出了Gulf的后穴，两人几乎在同一时间愉悦的释放了。

刚刚被两人屏蔽了许久的蝉鸣声再次回到了他们的耳朵里。

“Phi，”Gulf脱力的有一下没一下的抓着伏在自己胸口的Mew的脑袋，“蝉那么吵，它们到底在说什么？”

“…说我喜欢你。”Mew闷闷的声音从Gulf 的胸口处传出，直接撞进了Gulf的心脏。  
“嗯，我也这么觉得。”Gulf放过了Mew的头发，小手一路向下，Mew有两块非常好看的蝴蝶骨，现在因为身体的消瘦，显得蝴蝶骨更加的明显，Gulf用手指轻轻地沿着骨头的外围描绘着它的形状，困意袭来，不知不觉间，Gulf睡着了。

Gulf睡的迷迷糊糊的，感觉到自己被人抱着，强撑着睁开半只眼睛，表情慵懒，

“Phi…”看清了抱着自己的人，Gulf含含糊糊的嘟囔了一声。  
“醒了？”Mew低头看着怀里的人，笑着蹭了蹭Gulf乌黑的头发，“你接着睡吧，刚刚来电了，我帮你清理一下，然后好好睡一觉。”

Gulf的确感受到室内凉爽了不少，应该是Mew知道来电后把空调打开了。Gulf也没多说什么，又迷迷糊糊的闭上眼睛，任由Mew摆弄着。在雾气腾腾的浴室里，Mew上上下下的把Gulf清理的干干净净，同时自己也洗了个澡，看着Gulf继续坐在浴缸里呼呼大睡的样子，Mew抬手挠了挠额头，咧嘴笑了起来，他的小朋友在他这里戒备心几乎为零，可能就算Mew现在再对Gulf做点什么，这孩子也不一定会醒。

Gulf又被Mew擦干净抱回了床上，全裸着被塞进了干净柔软的棉被里，Gulf舒服的在床上拱了拱，准备找一个合适的睡觉姿势。一条长臂卷上Gulf的腰，随后一条长腿硬塞进了Gulf的两腿之间，两人面对面的在被窝里纠缠成了一体。

Gulf找到最舒服的睡姿，他一条手臂搭在Mew细腰上，团团脸挤在Mew的胸口，哼唧着蹭了一会，又熟睡过去了。

…

Gulf悠悠转醒的时候，外面还是黑夜，Gulf小心翼翼的从Mew的怀里钻了出来，点亮手机，凌晨3：35分。Gulf翻回床上，看着对方熟睡的脸，Mew均匀的呼吸一下一下的喷在Gulf仰起的小脸上，Gulf近距离看清了Mew清瘦的下巴上又长出来不少的胡子，青年抬起纤细的脖子，用柔软饱满的小嘴亲了亲Mew的下巴，Mew的胡子粗粗硬硬，扎的Gulf的嘴唇痒痒的，Gulf用牙齿刮了刮嘴唇缓解了瘙痒的感觉，又把自己埋进了Mew宽阔的怀里。

“我最喜欢Phi了。”

熟睡中的Mew嘴角微微扯动，露出了一丝笑意。他被下了一个甜蜜魔咒之后，做了一场极美的梦。

END.


End file.
